It's My Playground
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Snapshots of the NCIS team. These are a series of unrelated stories written for the NCIS Flash Fiction challenge community on Live Journal. Some are funny, some are sad and most feature Tony. I wanted to collect them in one place.
1. Just the Ticket

I belong to the NCIS flashfiction community on LJ and I wanted to collect the stories here in one place. Each Chapter will be a response to the prompt posted there.

**Weekly Prompt:** Sports  
**Characters**: Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs 

**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators

**Summary**: Tony has tickets to a football game.

* * *

**Just the Ticket**

Tony was all gloating smile when he entered the bullpen. He waited for McGee or Ziva to notice his good mood so he could feign reluctance to share.

"Ok Tony, you look like the cat that swallowed that pigeon. What has made you so happy?"

_Ah, Ziva_, Tony thought, _right on cue_. "That's a canary, Ziva. The cat who swallowed a canary," Tony shook his head, "never mind," and then proceeded to explain his good fortune. "Well, if you must know, I scored free box seats to the Redskins football game this weekend _and_ I might have an extra ticket for the right person."

Tony was nodding and gesturing for Tim and Ziva to begin fighting for the privilege of going with him.

"That's great, Tony." McGee sounded less than enthusiastic.

Tony repeated, "box seats, Probie. Best in the house. I just happen to know a guy." Tony was disappointed that McGee was still showing no signs of being impressed.

"Sorry, Tony, football is not really my thing." Tim shrugged and returned to his work.

"You sure you're a guy?" Tony asked. McGee just rolled his eyes. "Fine you don't want to go, your loss"

"I will go," Ziva piped up. "I love football."

"That's great," Tony was pleased that Ziva, at least, seemed duly impressed.

"Oh, yes. In fact, I even used to play a little."

Tony tried to picture the tiny Mossad agent on a football field. All he came up with was this image of her shooting the quarterback to end the play and win the game. "You played football?" he could not stop the snicker from creeping into his voice.

"Yes, Tony. I know many women who play. Why is this such a surprise?"

Tony wanted to say that the only women he knew who participated in pro-football were the cheerleaders. But at the word cheerleader, he conjured up another image of Ziva, this time in a short skirt with pom poms, and his brain froze. He stayed stuck on that thought until he felt a hand connect with the back of his head.

"She means soccer, DiNozzo, and they don't have cheerleaders." Gibbs didn't even break stride as he passed a stunned Tony and seated himself behind his desk.

_How does he do that?_ Recovering quickly, Tony scoffed, "I knew that."

Gibbs gave him that look that said "yeah, right".

Gibbs cleared his throat and then waited for everyone's attention. "It seems we have been assigned weekend duty and…"

"But, Boss," Tony interrupted. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help whining, "I have these tickets to the playoff game and they are great seats. It's a …." Tony's voice trailed off when he realized Gibbs was trying not to smile. Tony cautiously smiled back and handed over a ticket.

Gibbs took the offered item and added, "did I say this weekend, DiNozzo?"


	2. Writer's Block

**Title**: Writer's Block

**Fandom**:NCIS

**Weekly Prompt**: Deadlines

**Characters**: DiNozzo and McGee

**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators

Summary: Tony discovers Tim writes. Not only does Tim write but he writes fan fiction. Yep, Probie got his start as one of us. Set during season 2 right after Tim becomes a full time team member

* * *

**Writer's Block**

"Tony, what are you doing here," McGee sputtered as he opened the door.

"What, a friend can't just swing by for no reason?" Tony looked hurt. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Tim shook off his surprise and showed Tony into his living room. "But we've never socialized outside the office," Tim stated warily.

"Well, I thought we should," Tony insisted. "We're teammates; we should get to know each other better. It's Saturday night. Think about it, two single guys with a world of women out there just waiting for us." Tony clapped McGee on the shoulder, "What do you say?"

Right, Tony wanted to go bar hopping with him. Now, the picture was becoming clearer and Tim decided to call Tony on it. "So Tony, all of your other friends bail on you?"

Tony hesitated "No...No, of course not. Come on, Probie. How can you say that?" Tony just wasn't able to pull off the indignant tone that the truth required.

Tim rolled his eyes, "You can leave now."

"Seriously, why does it matter? What's important is that I thought of you. You obviously don't have any plans and we really should get to know each other better," he offered sincerely.

Tim was wavering. Tony was had to resist when he turned on the charm and this was the first time since Tim had joined the team that Tony had at least tried to treat him like a friend. "No, you're right, I don't have any plans that can't wait," he finally admitted, casting a rueful glance at his computer.

"Fantastic," Tony clapped his hands together. "Get changed. I know this great club and you can be my wingman.

Then again, Tim wasn't all that interested in running interference while Tony decided who to take home. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Again, his eyes strayed to his computer and this time Tony saw where Tim was looking.

"What, am I interrupting your playstation time?" Tony started to head toward the computer.

Tim moved to block him. "That's private, Tony."

"Not surfing porn are we, Probie?"

Tim huffed indignantly, "no, of course not!"

"So, let me see," Tony pushed his way to the computer. Tim steeled himself for Tony's humiliating comments about things he couldn't possibly understand. "What is this McGee? You've got a blog?"

"Do you even know what a blog is?" Tim asked dismissively.

"Uh,…sure.."

Speaking over Tony's fumbling, he continued, "no, It's not a blog. If you must know it's a live journal."

Tim tried to reach around Tony to clear the screen but Tony was quicker and shoved his hand away. "So, what's a live journal? What are these cute little pictures and who's Elflord42? Is that you?" Tony teased. "Wait, is this some kind of internet phone sex.".

Tim sighed, "Why is everything about sex with you?"

Tony ignored him and continued to try to make sense of what he was reading. "Okay, if it's not porn or internet sex, then explain who 'mystrylvr' is and why she's helping you with your prompt," Tony snickered.

"Look Tony, you wouldn't understand. You think everything revolves around sex and clubbing, but some of us actually have other things we enjoy," Tim was begining to feel belittled. "I'm afraid you're going to have to find yourself another wingman." Tim pointed at the door. "If you don't mind, I have a deadline."

"Whoa, McGee, lighten up. I didn't mean any harm," Tony stammered. "But,I can take a hint, I'll go."

Tim was surprised to see that Tony actually looked sorry and immediately regretted being so dismissive. "Wait, if you really want to know, I'll tell you."

Tony brightened, "yeah McGee, I'm curious."

Tim took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't regret this. "You're looking at a flash fiction journal community and it's kind of like a writing workshop. The community members get a prompt and then have a certain amount of time to write story. After we post the story, people will tell us what they think and hopefully we become better writers." Tim left out the part about the writing being fan fiction. He figured he'd never hear the end of it if Tony found out some of his stories were set in the Buffy 'verse.

Tony just stared at him blankly as Tim finished his explanations. "Ok, let me get this straight. You would rather write stories for your geeky on-line friends than go clubbing with me and maybe have sex with a real girl tonight."

"Tony that's just mean," Tim snapped. How could he have been stupid enough to believe that Tony was really interested. There's no way a non-writer could begin to understand how the compulsion to write could be so overwhelming and Tim loved to write. He should have realized that Tony would find a way to use it against him. "I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"No, I guess I don't," Tony admitted honestly. Switching gears, he added, "Well, there are women waiting to meet me and obviously you have a deadline… so, I guess I'll be going." He headed through the door and waited awkwardly in the hallway.

Finally, Tim responded, "yeah, I guess so. Look Tony, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about my writing."

Tony nodded and smiled. Tim smiled back and started to close the door.

Tony put a hand up to stop the door. "If you change your mind...," he stopped and shook his head, "you know what, never mind." He turned and walked down the hallway.

Sighing, Tim wondered if they would ever understand each other well enough to be friends.

In the end, Tony's visit hadn't been a complete disaster because the prompt that had been giving him so much trouble was "Unexpected Visitors." Now, thanks to Tony, Tim was pretty sure he was going to meet this week's deadline. After that, maybe, he'd take another crack at that novel that had been running around in his brain. Especially since he had the perfect way to develop a new side kick character, Tony...uh, Tommy.

A/N: And thanks to Tim I have met mine. :-)


	3. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Title **: Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Prompt**: Special Occasions - Anniversary for NCISFlashfic

**Characters**: Tony DiNozzo and mentions of others

**Spoilers**: Kill Ari

**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators

**Summary**: Tony forgets an important Anniversary.

* * *

**Don't Forget to Remember Me**

Tony wasn't having a good morning. He'd woken up feeling unsettled; like he'd tossed and turned all night. Heading into the bathroom, he'd nearly broken a toe. Then on the way to work, he'd had a flat, in the rain. By the time the tire was changed, he was soaked, his coffee was cold and he was late. The world definitely hated him today. He wondered if he shouldn't just call in sick, go home and hide under the covers until tomorrow. _No, _he thought, _the way things were going I'd be dead before I got home. Best to keep moving forward and work though it. _He sighed heavily as he maneuvered the car back onto the road.

Miraculously, he was able to make it to his desk before running into any of his teammates. Tony grabbed a clean shirt out of his drawer and changed quickly. He was settled in and began working through some meaningless paperwork. It was just 8:30 am, maybe he could pretend he'd been here all along. By the time his watch showed 9:00, he'd yet to see any of his teammates and he began to panic.

Were they already on a case and had they left him behind? _Would Gibbs really do that?_ Tony glanced at his cell: no calls. "Nah, Gibbs wouldn't do that," he assured himself.

He snapped his fingers as the answer came to him. He raced down to Abby's lab, ready to explain his tardiness. He skidded to a halt in the empty lab. He was about to leave when one of the floater lab techs walked by.

Tony searched his brain for a name and gave up, going with, "hey you, where's Abby?"

The tech looked at him like he was crazy.

"This a tough question, lab rat?"

"No sir," the lab tech stammered. "I was just surprised to see you. I thought you be with everyone else."

"With them, where?" Tony said testily. _Why were all the newbies so dense_

"At the remembrance ceremony. I didn't know her but-"

Tony was out the door and gone before the tech could finish his sentence. "Holy crap," he said to the empty elevator. How had he forgotten? He felt a ghostly Gibb's slap resonate against his skull. He had taken up a silent mantra of _shit, shit, shit…_ as he raced to grab his jacket and keys. Checking his watch he saw that it was almost 9:30. He should be able to make it by 10:00 if he didn't kill himself getting there.

Once on the road, Tony allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. That gray feeling he'd woken up with had finally found it source. Glancing heavenward, he murmured a heart felt, "Sorry, Kate."

He wondered again how he could have forgotten the anniversary of her death but truthfully he knew. When Abby had told him about the remembrance ceremony, he had promptly pushed it out of his mind. He had purposely not thought of Kate often. She'd been his partner and his responsibility. He smiled ruefully knowing that Kate would have denied that she was anyone's responsibility. The truth was, it still hurt too much to think about her and it was alien to his nature to even admit that let alone dwell on it.

He'd made it on time. His friends were gathering around the grave site. As he stepped up to join them, he noticed that the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to break through the clouds. He stood beside Gibbs, who acknowledged his arrival with a curt nod.

Abby smiled at him and began reading the tribute she'd written. As Abby spoke, Tony felt his mind wander. Kate had been the first woman he'd ever called friend. He knew he owed her memory more than avoidance. Tony took a deep breath and forced himself to really think about the partner and friend that he'd lost.

He'd been so caught up in his memories that it wasn't until Abby flung herself into his arms that he realized it was over. "Aw Tony, you're crying. See, I told you this ceremony was a good idea. It's important for everyone to remember. It's cathartic."

Tony reached up to rub his eyes. "It's just allergies, Abbs."

Abby threw him a conspiratorial grin, "right, it seems everyone has allergies this morning." Without giving him a chance to respond, she'd moved on to hug the next team mate.

After a few more routine exchanges with the rest who were assembled there, Tony found himself standing alone at the grave site. He rubbed his eyes again trying to push back the emotion and prevent the tears from leaking down his cheeks. He looked at the stone that contained the cold statistical summary of Kate's life. His voiced cracked a little as he whispered quietly, "I miss you."


	4. Rashomon  An Argument in 5 Acts

**Title: **Rashomon - An Argument in 5 Acts

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Prompt: **5 Things written for NCIS flash fiction challenge

**Characters:** Gibbs, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Jenny Shepard

**Spoilers:** Set near the end of Season 4 maybe some finale spoilers

**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators

**Summary: **Tony and Ziva are having an argument. Everyone thinks they know what its about but only one person sees the truth.

**A/N: **Rashomon effect: Observers of an event are able to produce substantially different but equally plausible accounts of it.

* * *

**Rashomon - An Argument in 5 Acts**

**Tim**

Time looked up from his desk at the sound of the argument approaching. Tony and Ziva were at it again. It could be about anything from Ziva's driving to what Tony had for breakfast. It was amazing what they could find to disagree about.

The fights were always balanced by stretches of camaraderie but sometimes, when they really got going, Tim worried that it might turn bloody. He wished they would just learn to respect each other foibles without it turning into WWIII every day. It was becoming a tiresome and disruptive routine.

Tim watched as Tony and Ziva stood at there respective desks, like boxers awaiting the bell. Then the verbal barrage began anew and they slowly approached each other until they were standing toe-to-toe. He wasn't paying much attention to the topic instead he was focused on whether he was going to have to step in to send them back to neutral corners. He was reluctant to do that because last time he'd tried, they'd united against him. Tim knew he was bound to lose when Tony and Ziva joined forces.

He had to snicker when he saw Tony make the fatal mistake of poking Ziva. She took hold of the offending digit and bent it painfully; driving Tony to the ground. Tim figured that Tony was seconds away from yelling uncle. That meant that today's fireworks were over and peace would reign at least for a little while. Thank goodness, he thought as he was finally able to return to his paper work. Tim sighed. He really did not understand their relationship at all.

* * *

**Jenny**

From her perch on the balcony Jenny saw the whirlwind that was Tony and Ziva enter the bull pen. As the words drifted up, she pieced together that they were arguing about Tony's mysterious girlfriend, Jeanne.

Ziva was needling him about some personality flaw of Jeanne's and Tony attempted to needle her right back.

When Jenny had co-opted Tony for this under cover assignment, she hadn't thought his involvement with Jeanne would ever become common knowledge.

She listened as DiNozzo attempted to defend his choices to Ziva but Jenny could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Tony had confessed to her during his weekly update that he had made plans to move in with Jeanne. Jenny knew she should step in and call a halt to the sting but they were so close. She could see that Tony was having trouble maintaining the illusion of a man in a committed relationship with his teammates. It was so contrary to the image most of them had of him

She knew from personal experience that it was hard to keep up the lie to your friends whenever an assignment spilled over into your real life. In a way, it was unfortunate that Ziva was such a good friend to Tony because she could call him on his bullshit. It that same friendship that threatened the success of the operation

She wondered again if maybe she was asking too much of Tony. She hoped he could continue to keep his teammates from questioning his behavior for just a little while longer. The end was in site she could almost see the capture of La Grenouille in her mind.

* * *

**Ziva**

Ziva was angry. The argument had spiraled out of control once again. She couldn't understand why Tony insisted on disagreeing with her. That woman, Jeanne, was all wrong for him. As a good friend, she felt it was her duty to point this out. The fact that he couldn't really articulate his feelings for that woman only proved that she was right. Why was Tony being so contrary?

From the few conversations that Ziva had overheard, she'd determined that Jeanne was a petulant and needy woman and she'd told him so. She tired to explain that he needed a stronger woman; one who was his equal. But Tony was too pigheaded to listen to reason. That was when he'd poked her. Well, she'd had no choice but to take him down. She hoped he find a better match soon before he was stupid enough to marry that harpy.

* * *

**Tony**

Ziva had started in on Jeanne the minute he'd stepped into the elevator. Why couldn't she mind her own business? She was being a real pain in the ass. He knew getting emotionally involved with his undercover assignment was not the plan but he figured it helped sell the relationship to Jeanne. He wished Ziva would just drop it. Every time she challenged him he worried that his doubts would surface when he was with Jeanne. He was pretty sure he liked Jeanne and he needed to stay focused if he was to maintain his cover. Besides why did Ziva care who he dated. They were just colleagues, right?

The argument had progressed to the point that they were standing in each others personal space. Ziva was driving her point home but Tony just wanted the conversation to be over. He was about to go in for the verbal kill when he noticed he could see down the front of her blouse as he stood looming over her. He was distracted by the hint of pink lace he could see peaking out from beneath her shirt. _Ziva,_ he thought, _you can be feminine_. He wondered if she was wearing matching panties. He was intrigued by what lay beneath her clothes. Without thinking he reached out and then suddenly he found himself in pain and kneeling on the floor. Groaning he realized that he had crossed the line. Still, the view had been worth it.

* * *

**Gibbs**

Gibbs paused behind the partition when he heard his two agent at it again. He watched surreptitiously as the argument escalated. He smiled as he witnessed Ziva's take down of Tony. It was time to put an end to these shenanigans. The verbal sparing was juvenile and disruptive and Gibb's felt it was time everyone knew the truth. His appearance in the bull pen coincided with Tony's release. Putting on a stern face he walked by and smacked the back of DiNozzo's head.

"What'd you do that for? She started it," Tony quipped.

"And I'm ending it. Either ask her out or deck her but this sexual foreplay has got to stop." Gibbs didn't pause as he headed for his desk but he could feel the stares form both Tony and Ziva.

"Boss, you don't think...Ziva and I…" Tony sputtered and looked at Ziva who was just as gob smacked.

Recovering, Ziva joined in Tony's denial, "Gibbs, you're being ridiculous. I am not attracted to Tony in any way."

Tony looked hurt momentarily before he added, "Me either."

The two moved to stand in front of Gibb's desk, all the while continuing to protest, just a little to vehemently, the idea of any attraction between them.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow which effectively shut them up. He then glanced up to see Jenny smiling with a new found understanding about the arguments she been witnessing. He returned her smile with a small exasperated shake of his head.

From the other side of the room he heard McGee gasp, "Oh course, it all makes sense now."

Gibbs watched as Tony and Ziva turned on McGee.

Gibbs sighed silently. _Why was it on most days he felt like he was the only one that truly knew what was going on?_


	5. On Your Six

****  
**Title**: On Your Six  
**Author**: Strangevisitor7  
**Rated**: G  
**Fandom**:NCIS  
**Prompt**: Hero  
**Characters**: Tim, Tony and a bit of Gibbs  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators  
**Summary**: Tony and Tim pursue a Suspect

**

* * *

**

"McGee, you sure the suspect ran into the warehouse," Tony asked as he drew his weapon.

"I watched him head inside and then waited for you," McGee confirmed.

"Okay, I'm going in. Cover me." Tony cracked opened the door and leading with his gun, he entered the storage facility. McGee followed; his back to Tony's in the standard sweeping formation.

The warehouse was organized in a grid pattern. Boxes were stacked on racks fifteen feet high. There was no sign of the suspect. Tony signaled for McGee to travel up an aisle to the left while Tony headed down the adjacent one.

At the end of the row they met up again. The sound of boxes moving caught their attention. Tony headed toward the sound with McGee trailing. Halfway down the aisle the sound of a motor starting came from the next walkway over.

The two shared a panicked look and in unison they sprinted for the end of the aisle. Behind them the rack started tipping, spilling goods in the space that Tony and Tim had just vacated.

The two slammed into the far wall. Breathing heavily, Tony clapped McGee on the shoulder and indicated he was heading toward the motor sound. McGee nodded and covered Tony as he followed him toward the now abandoned fork lift.

Shots rang out as they approached. Tony shoved McGee down as the two took cover behind the truck.

"Thanks, Tony," McGee breathed heavily with relief.

Tony just smiled. Pointing over the top of the truck, he indicated the location of the shooter. As he did, another shot clanged off the fork lift. Tony leaned over to whisper, "Call Gibbs, we might need back-up. And cover me."

McGee positioned himself to shoot, "Be careful," He whispered. Tony sent him a confident smirk as he took off toward the offices at the back of the warehouse. McGee exchanged gunfire with the suspect to distract from Tony's approach.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony disappear down the next aisleway. He then sank down behind the truck and made the call to Gibbs. He explained the situation.

"Tell Tony not to play hero. Wait for us to get there," Gibbs commanded.

"It may be too late for that," McGee admitted.

"Well, then why are you talking to me when you should be covering his back? Move it."

"Yes, boss." McGee closed the phone and checked on the location of the shooter. When no shots rang out, McGee risked following Tony's route around the corner.

A cluster of makeshift offices and cubicles sat in the northeastern corner of the warehouse. Several of the doors were open and McGee could hear movement. Cautiously, he approached the largest of the offices.

As Tim moved inside, he found himself looking into the raised gun of the suspect. The gun fired but in that instant Tim realized he was crashing through the plaster wall into the neighboring office.

He landed in a heap with Tony on top of him. "Stay down, probie," he smirked. Tony rolled off of McGee to train his weapon on the suspect. "Halt, Federal Agents!" he yelled.

The guy took off deeper in to the maze of cubicles. "Damn," Tony groused, "Ready, McGee?" He started to edge back into the adjacent office.

McGee was still blinking plaster dust out of his eyes. "No, Tony. Gibbs said sit tight. No heroics, he's on his way."

"Sorry, no can do, McGee." Tony stepped back and grabbed McGee's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, we have this guy trapped."

McGee sighed and followed Tony through the hole in the wall. The suspect was making a lot of noise as he worked his way from the offices and into the labyrinth of cubicles.

Tony held up a hand stopping McGee in his tracks. Listening Tim heard noises coming from one of the neighboring cubicles. Tony smiled and kicked at the half wall. It teetered and fell. Then like dominoes, the entire collection of cubicles collapsed. A cry of pain indicated that their guy had gotten caught in the series of falling walls.

Tony scrambled over toward the sound of whimpering and found him trapped. "Drop your weapon," DiNozzo commanded.

The suspect released his weapon and Tony kicked it toward McGee. With less than tender care, Tony dragged the man from under the wall and pulled him to his feet.

Hand cuffed and limping, DiNozzo manhandled the suspect back to the front of the warehouse. Once outside, Tony pushed him into the back seat of their car.

McGee and DiNozzo parked themselves on the hood of the car to wait for Gibbs. "Hey Tony?"

"Yeah, McGee?"

"Um…thanks for pushing me out of the way of that bullet," McGee had finally allowed himself to think about how close he'd come to possibly dying. "You risked your life to save me."

Tony laughed, "I just reacted. Trust me, if I'd realized how close I was to that bullet, we might be down one probie right now."

"Tony," McGee reached out to force DiNozzo to look at him, "don't downplay what happened. You have to accept that you did a heroic thing and I am grateful."

Tony stared at McGee and tried to shrug off the moment, "Just doing my job and protecting my partner."

"Well, it was more than that to me," Tim emphasized, "Thanks." Tony nodded and the two sat smiling at each other.

Then, Gibbs voice broke the silence, "If you two are done making eyes at each other, will one of you tell me what the hell just happened here."


	6. Gibbs I Am

**Title**: Gibbs I Am  
**Author**: Strangevisitor7  
**Rated**: G  
**Fandom**:NCIS  
**Prompt:** Poetry, Witten for NCISFlashfic.  
**Characters**: Abby and Gibbs  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Word Count**: 542  
**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators, with a special apology to Dr Seuss.

**Summary**: Abby has the results of her forensic tests for Gibbs but she chooses to deliver them in her own special way.

A/N: My first in this series without Tony but he gets a passing mention. :)

**

* * *

**

Gibbs watched as Abby circled her lab waiting for her machines to deliver the desired information about their current case. He allowed himself a small smile. It was like watching poetry in motion. She danced from machine to machine, talking to them and encouraging them to hurry up, completely unaware of his presence.

A resounding ding sent Abby scurrying to one of the larger pieces of equipment. Don't ask him what it did. That was her job not his. She gave a small squeal of triumph as she read the printout the machine had produced.

Gibbs knew that meant she had the answers he needed, so it was time to make his entrance. "What have you got for me, Abs?" he said strolling purposefully into the lab.

She whirled around giving him a look that questioned how he knew, then smiling she exclaimed, "He does not like green eggs and spam. He does not like them, Gibbs I am."

"Excuse me?"

"Green eggs and spam, Gibbs."

He continued to stare at Abby waiting for an explanation for her sudden desire to recite poetry.

"It's Dr. Seuss, Gibbs. Except - you know - spam instead of ham." She looked at him expecting that it was clear now but it wasn't.

If it had been DiNozzo, he would have already unleashed the head smack but with Abby, well, her roundabout thought processes and side topic musings were part of her charm. He enjoyed them more than he would ever admit. It was part of what made the dry analyses she provided palatable.

"I know its Dr. Seuss, Abs but how does that relate to the dead Marine that Ducky has down in autopsy?"

"Our dead Marine had eggs and spam for breakfast." She paused for dramatic effect. "They were poisoned. It was a very rare poison. Most people would not have thought to look for it but I suspected there was something hinky about contents of his stomach. When I began testing them, they turned green" Abby had begun to gesticulate widely as the excitement of her discovery took over. "I mean we're talking emerald green, Gibbs; which was actually kind of cool. Anyway, I only performed that test because I noticed …."

Abby continued to ramble but Gibbs was only half listening. "Abby" he said patiently, refocusing her attention on the results and not the process, "Anything else?"

"No, uh…," She looked around the lab. He suspected she was checking for any more dinging machines. "That's it for now but I should have more information on where the killer might have obtained the poison when I finish my analysis." She smiled at him and held out the printed report. He knew she was waiting for his approval.

"Good work, Abby," he acknowledged and took the proffered paper. As he headed for the door he heard Abby's sing-song voice reciting her version of the famous children's book.

"Not with a fox; not in a box.  
Not with a mouse; not in a house.  
He should not eat them here or there;  
He should not eat them anywhere.  
He should not eat green eggs and spam; because he ate them now he's damned."

Gibbs smiled as Abby's infectious giggle followed him into the elevator.


	7. Give Me That

**Title**: Give Me That  
**Weekly Prompt: ** Book  
**Characters**: Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs  
**Spoilers**: Takes place after episode 5.02: Family but no spoilers  
**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Tony has lost his book.

**

* * *

**

Give Me That 

"Where is it Probie?" Tony demanded as he tore apart his desk.

"Where's what?" McGee asked as he walked over to watch Tony's distress more closely.

Tony rounded his desk to face McGee, "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Give it back."

"Tony, maybe if you told me what I supposedly took, I might be able to help you find it." McGee stated patiently as if talking to a small child.

"McGee!" Tony said angrily, "Don't play innocent. You've coveted my black book ever since you found out about it."

Tim laughed, "Tony trust me, I have no interest in dating any of the women who have found their way onto your list of conquests."

Tony paused sensing the truth in what McGee had said, "Then where is it?"

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Tony and McGee turned in unison to stare at Ziva. She was sitting at her desk paging through Tony's little black book.

"Ziva," Tony said menacingly as he crossed to stand in front of her desk, "hand it over."

"Tell me Tony. What do these little symbols next to the Women's names mean exactly? Are the stars better than circles? Some of these women have both. Why is that?"

"None of your business." Tony reached across the desk and tried to snatch the book from Ziva. She scooted away holding the book above her head and out of his reach.

Tony scrambled around the desk attempting to trap her. Ziva evaded him and slipped into the center of the bullpen placing McGee between her and a charging Tony.

Tony lunged around McGee as he reached for Ziva. All he ended up with was an armful of McGee.

Ziva backed away laughing, "Is McGee in your book, Tony?"

"Hey," McGee balked at Ziva's words as he struggled to free himself of Tony's awkward embrace.

Pushing McGee out of the way, Tony stood facing his nemesis, "Very funny, Ziva." Tony changed tactics, "Please give it back."

"Why would you need such a book any more, Tony? Is this a custom of all American men?"

Tony tried to slowly close the space between them, "I wouldn't know. I just want mine back."

Ziva waved the book out of Tony's reach as she kept moving away from him.

"Do you have a similar book, Tim?" she called over Tony's shoulder

McGee looked shocked at the suggestion, "No of course not!"

Smiling Ziva nodded, "Ah, this is because you are a virgin."

"I am not a virgin," Tim snapped.

Tony stopped and chuckled, "Probie wouldn't need a book; just a small index card."

Ziva added her laughter to Tony's.

Tim looked at his two teammates, wondering how they had suddenly joined forces to pick on him. "Can you two leave me out of this conversation?" he demanded grumpily.

"Don't feel bad McGee," Ziva said with mock sincerity, "Let us see if there is someone in Tony's book for you." Still keeping the book away from Tony, she began to recite some information from a random page. "Ah here is a good one, Staci with an 'I'. She has three circles and two stars." Looking up at Tony, she asked "Is that good?"

Tony smiled at the memory of Staci, _yeah that was good _. Without answering, he lunged once more and trapped Ziva against Gibbs' desk. She was bent backwards over the desk with the book extended up, over her head. Tony pressed his body against her as he attempted to reach up and grab the book. They stared into each others eyes, faces inches apart and breathing heavily from the exertion of the chase.

The moment stretched between them. Finally Tony's fingers closed on… air. He looked up to see Gibbs holding his book. Ziva and Tony jumped off his desk and straightened themselves up, "Hey Boss," Tony stammered, "this isn't what is looks like."

Gibbs sent them a steely-eyed glare calculated to elicit squirming, "Oh really DiNozzo and what does it look like?"

"Well, I mean…" DiNozzo looked at Ziva for support.

"What he means Gibbs, is that we were simply sharing information." Ziva stopped. "You know what, I'm just going to go finish my paper work." Abandoning Tony she slinked back to her desk.

Gibbs waited silently, eyes fixed on Tony.

Tony pointed behind him at his desk, "I'm just going to go over there." He turned and walked slowly back to his desk.

McGee had his hand over his mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"Something funny McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, no Boss."

"Good grab your gear we have a case." Gibbs smiled as he watched the three of them trip over themselves to gather their stuff. "And DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Get rid of this thing." Gibbs tossed the book at Tony as he headed toward the elevator.

"Sure thing, Boss," Tony smirked as he tucked the book back into his desk and followed his teammates to the exit.


	8. Go Bucks

**Title:** Go Bucks  
**Prompt:** Travel  
**Characters: **Tim and Tony  
**Spoilers:** none; Just a reminder that Tony is a Buckeye  
**Disclaimer: **All things belong to their respective creators  
**Summary: **Tony and Tim travel to The Ohio State University for the OSU/Michigan Game  
A/N: I know that the Ohio State/Michigan game is in Ann Arbor this year. But for the purposes of this story let's pretend it's in Columbus, Ohio.

* * *

**Go Bucks**

**Friday Afternoon**  
Tony pounded on McGee's door, "Hey, you in there Probie? We've got a plane to catch."

McGee flung open the door, "Calm down Tony, we have plenty of time."

Tony was vibrating with excitement as he pushed his way into Tim's apartment. "Be more excited McGee. I'm going to teach you how to have fun."

"Tony, I'm not so sure about this trip. I don't understand why we have to go all the way to Ohio to watch a football game."

Tony turned to glare at his friend. His hand twitched with the desire to 'Gibbs smack' Tim. "It is not just a football game. It is **THE** football game. Ohio Sate-Michigan. The pinnacle of college rivalries."

"I know but I'm really not a fan of football. And while I appreciate you inviting me along…"

Tony held up a hand to stop Tim's protestations. "Enough Probie. Going to that two-bit geek school totally ruined your college experience and I am here to put it right."

"MIT is not a two-bit university."

"I'm sure the Saturday afternoon chess tournaments were outrageous." Tony smirked. "But this is Ohio State. You will experience the finest in college traditions. My fraternity brothers are hosting the tailgate. Beer, Brats and Co-eds."

"I don't think binge drinking counts as a formative college experience."

"And that is exactly what's wrong with MIT."

**

* * *

Friday Evening**

Tim opened the door to the hotel room and looked around. "Well, at least there are two beds," he groused. He was not thrilled at all about sharing a room with Tony.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a hotel room this close to campus? Besides we won't be spending much time here," Tony chuckled.

"You are not abandoning me to chase co-eds."

Tony rolled his eyes, "We have too many events scheduled to spend time hanging around the room. Let's go. We've got things to do."

"Tony, it's late and I'm tired."

"McGee," Tony snapped, "Get with the program. When I said you could come along, you agreed to follow my lead."

"Uh… no. You talked me into coming, remember."

Tony waved a hand dismissively in McGee's, "Whatever, we've got a party to go to and you need proper attire for tomorrow. Let's move."

**

* * *

Saturday Morning**

Tony woke to the sounds of tapping keys. He looked over to see McGee hunched over his laptop. Bolting out of bed he crossed the room to loom over the mad typist. "Oh no, McGee! Shut it down."

"No, I have work I can get done." This time Tony did smack the back of McGee's head, "Hey," Tim said angrily "Knock it off, Tony."

"No work. This is a fun weekend. Don't deny it; I know you had fun last night. That was just the beginning."

"You were right there were some interesting people at the party. But don't see why I can't get some work done now. The game doesn't start for 3 hours."

"What!?" Tony scrambled to find his watch. "Crap, we've gotta go." Tony rooted around to find his Ohio State gear.

"Why? There's plenty of time?"

"Tailgate, Probie."

"You want to go drinking at 9 am."

"No better time." Tony pulled on his jeans and then walked over to snatch the laptop away.

"Give that back. I don't need to go to the tailgate. I have my ticket. I'll just meet you there."

"No way. The tailgate is a necessary part of the whole game day experience."

Tim eyed his laptop anxiously and tried to grab it back from Tony. "Can I at least finish what I was doing?"

"If I give it back, you have five minutes. But then you have to promise to have a good time."

Tony was really trying hard to make the weekend fun. The least Tim could do was attempt to have a good time. Smiling, he nodded, "Okay Tony. I'll try."

"Excellent. Beer, Brats and Coeds await."

**

* * *

Sunday Morning**  
Tony was in a very good mood as he approached his hotel room. OSU had won the game handily and was headed to the National Championship game. He'd found a very excited co-ed to share the victory with who also had a very private apartment. He'd lost track of Tim in the drunken haze the filled the evenings celebration. Not that he minded. He was sure McGee could find his own way back to the hotel room. Braniac had probably spent the rest of the night catching up on reports. _What a waste_ Tony thought as he keyed open the door. 

"Holy hell," Tony yelped as he walked into the room. There was a sight he hoped to go his whole life without seeing.

McGee was sprawled naked on his back across the bed. His snores were echoing off the walls.

Tony reached for the blanket that had been flung to the floor and pitched it over the most offensive part of the view. He moved close to Tim's ear. "McGee!" he bellowed and laughed madly as Tim sprang up right and began looking around wildly.

"What…who…," Tim sputtered. Panting heavily, he finally calmed down and then let out a horrific groan. "Tony, this is your fault." Clutching his head Tim fell back onto his pillow.

Tony was still enjoying himself at Tim's expense. "I told you tailgating was fun."

Tim groaned again and pulled the second pillow over his head. "If you're going to taunt me and can you at least do it more quietly?"

"Only if you put some clothes on, McGee. Seriously I don't think my eyes can take another view of your …" Tony gestured at McGee's crotch "…stuff."

Tim leaned over the bed looking for his clothes. What he found was a pair of pink lace panties.

"Something you want to tell me, Probie?"

Tim looked at the feminine underwear in his hand. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He looked up at Tony for an explanation.

Tony shrugged. "Don't look at me I'm not the one wearing women's underwear."

"I do not wear women's underwear!" McGee snapped and then groaned as the volume of his own voice sent his head throbbing again. He tossed the panties at Tony and rolled back onto the bed.

Tony caught the mystery garment and was just about to retort when there was a knock at the door.

Tony opened the door to a hot, blonde co-ed. "Oh you're not Tim," she pouted. "I thought this was the right room."

"It's the right room. I'm Tony," he flirted.

"Oh! I believe those are mine," she giggled as she plucked the panties from Tony's hand. "Is Timmy here? He promised me breakfast after I drove my friend home."

"There were two of you here last night?" Tony was stunned as she nodded. McGee and two girls. He stood there silently trying to get hold of the concept.

A dressed McGee walked up behind Tony. "Lisa, you're back." He smiled at her, his headache already on the mend and his memory of the night before returning.

"Timmy, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Absolutely."

They were halfway out the door when Tony finally found his voice, "Two girls, McGee?"

Tim turned to smirk at his friend, "You were right Tony; binge drinking and football are definitely fundamental college experiences."


	9. Abby and The Mathematician

****  
**Title:** Abby and The Mathematician  
**Rated: **G  
**Fandom:**NCIS and Numb3rs  
**Prompt:** Crossover  
**Characters:** Abby Sciuto, Charlie and Don Eppes  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Word count** 738  
**Disclaimer:** All things belong to their respective creators  
**Summary: **Abby is asked to give a lecture and makes a new friend.

* * *

**Abby and The Mathematician**

Charlie stared at the woman who had stepped up to the podium. She was wearing platform boots, a short skirt and at least one tattoo peeked out from the collar of her black blouse. But the minute she started to speak any doubts he had about her knowledge faded away. And when she began her diatribe on the misuse of statistical patterns and the flaws in certain fingerprint matching techniques, Charlie knew she was someone he had to meet.

As the crowd exited the lecture hall, Charlie approached the stage, "Ms. Sciuto," he began once he'd gained her attention, "My name is Charlie Eppes and I was wondering if you had a moment."

The million watt smile she bestowed upon him, made him blush. Excitedly she grabbed his hand and shaking it vigorously she responded, "Call me Abby, Charlie. I know who you are. Your brother told me all about you."

Charlie started at this revelation. "You know my brother?"

"Yep, I've known him for years. We met when I consulted on a few cases for the FBI and we've stayed in touch. In fact, he was the one who invited me here to present." Abby informed him and continued speaking without seeming to take a breath. "Of course I'm with NCIS but we've always had a very good information exchange with the FBI. Well, most of the time. So, when Don asked if I'd be interested in coming out for the FBI's forensic seminar; well of course I had to say yes."

Charlie was mesmerized by the stream of energy that rolled off Abby in waves. It took him a moment to realize that she'd actually stopped talking and was waiting for him to speak. He returned single-mindedly to his original train of thought, "I was very interested in some of the statistical analysis you presented and wondered if you had time to discuss the application of other mathematical tools in your forensics work."

"Of course you were," came a voice from behind Abby. Charlie looked over to see his brother approaching.

"Donny!" Abby cried and threw herself at Don enveloping him in a fierce hug.

Charlie tried and failed to stifle a laugh as he watched his brother's awkwardness at such a physical encounter. Don Eppes was definitely not a hugger.

"Good to see you too, Abby," Don gasped as he untangled himself from her embrace. "So, I see you've met my brother."

"Yes, the brilliant Dr. Charlie Eppes. You never told me he was so cute." Abby teased as she bumped shoulders with Don.

Charlie felt himself blush again, "Well, he never mentioned he knew you. Don just kept insisting I should attend this presentation." He glared pointedly at his brother.

Don gave a wry smile, "Abby's more fun if you're not prepared."

Abby gave Don a playful punch on the arm. "I think I'm insulted that you never told him about me."

"Don't be." Don insisted. "I only meant that words fail to capture the true you. You're much better in person."

Abby rewarded him with a big smile. Charlie analyzed the interaction. Was Don actually flirting?

Then she turned that smile on him once again and he lost his focus. Her whole body was vibrating with unrestrained excitement, "Alright professor, let's get on with the brain picking. Don has told me about your help on cases and I have lots of questions." She linked her arm in his and began leading…really dragging him toward the exit. She stopped and asked Don, "You coming?"

"Oh no, Abby. I think you two should get to know each other. Besides you know I'm not much for the math stuff. I'll see you later, okay."

"No problem. It's sure to be a long lunch and fascinating only to us." She stepped back to give Don another hug.

Charlie couldn't believe Don was going to abandon him. He wasn't sure he could handle all that energy directed at him for an extended period of time. When Don responded to his pleading looks with a shrug and a laugh, Charlie knew he was on his own. Well, he was the one who'd wanted to talk statistics. When Abby returned to his side he asked, "What kind of food would you like?"

"Food is fine but what I really need right now is a Cafpow."

Incredulous Charlie stared at her. "You actually want more caffeine?" When she nodded, he sighed, of course she did.


	10. Abby and The Immortal

**Title:** Abby and The Immortal  
**Rated:** G  
**Fandom:** NCIS and Highlander  
**Prompt:** Amnesty 2007 - Crossover  
**Characters:** Abby Sciuto & Ritchie Ryan  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word count:** 1,281  
**Disclaimer:** All things belong to their respective creators  
**Summary:** Walking home Abby stumbles upon an improbable scene and meets an unusual man.

A/N: This is turning into a series of fics about Abby and every other fandom I write. I love the crossover prompt!

* * *

**Abby and The Immortal**

_Gibbs wouldn't like it if he knew I was walking home alone at 2AM,_ Abby thought as she navigated the city streets towards her apartment. She really didn't have far to travel and after a night of drinking and clubbing, walking was always a better choice than driving.

As she rounded the corner, she heard a strange metallic clanging. Never able to suppress her curious nature, Abby followed the sound. Staring into the gloom of the dimly lit alley, she questioned what she was seeing.

Two men were fighting with swords. _I must have had more to drink than I thought,_ Abby mused as she watched the scene. Keeping to the shadows, she moved closer trying to convince herself that she wasn't hallucinating.

A younger, fair-haired man was locked in a struggle with a stocky, brunette man. Fascinated by the skill of the opponents, Abby watched the battle being waged a few feet from where she stood concealed behind a large garbage bin.

"We can still walk away from this," the fair-hared man said.

"Why would I walk away, Ryan, when your head will soon be mine?"

"I just hate to kill you if I don't have to," Ryan smirked.

Abby started at the serious intent behind their light hearted banter. Clearly, they meant to kill each other. Abby reached into her pocket for her cell phone. Her movements were slow so as not to garner their attention.

She was about to dial when the man she'd identified as Ryan slipped. Something in the alley had sent him sprawling. The phone call was forgotten as she watched the bigger man stab him through the abdomen as he fell.

It was Ryan's cry of pain that startled her into action.

"Hey!" She shouted and then covered her mouth as she realized that her shout had drawn the attention of a crazy, sword-wielding killer.

The man smiled over Ryan's head at her and raised his sword as if to decapitate the fallen man.

Her own safety forgotten she summoned her best Gibbs imitation and yelled, "Federal Agent, drop you weapon." She pulled a small wallet from her pocket and flashed it at the man hoping that in the gloom of the alley he couldn't tell the difference between her NCIS employee ID and an Agent's badge. She positioned her hand over her hip as if ready to draw a gun.

Ryan took advantage of the distraction to get to his feet and away from his would be killer. The swordsman looked from Abby to his opponent, "This isn't over Ryan." He sneered as he fled out the other end of the alley.

Abby fell back against the wall of the alley shaking. "Stupid, so stupid. I could have been killed." She looked at Ryan who moved toward her clasping his side and still holding his sword.

Abby jumped away from him and began backing out of the Alley, "Stay back, I have a gun," she bluffed.

The man laughed, "I'm not the one you need to be afraid of, I promise." He stopped and he laid down his sword. "Thank you for saving my life Agent…."

"Abby" She supplied warily without denying her guise as a Federal Agent.

"Abby. I'm Richie Ryan." He made to hold out his hand for a simple greeting but the wound in his side made him grimace and he stumbled; falling all the way to the ground. Instead of standing again, he settled with his back against the wall.

"Oh, you're still hurt. I forgot." Abby moved over to crouch at his side and flipped open her phone, "Don't worry I'll have an ambulance here in no time."

Richie closed his hand over hers, shutting the phone.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound," he snickered. "You don't have to hang around. Really, I'll be fine. Thank you again, Abby."

"No, I saw him stab you. You have to get to a hospital. You're bleeding internally for sure. I can help." She reached over and lifted his shirt quicker than he could stop her. "I know first aid and maybe I …," Abby looked down at his abdomen to see blue sparks climbing all over his wound, "I…," She stared speechless as the wound closed up and disappeared completely.

Richie tugged his shirt back down. "Told you it wasn't serious." He tried to laugh off her confusion.

Finally, Abby found her voice. "It's healed itself," She said with awe. "That's not possible."

"Yeah, it is. It wasn't as serious as you thought." Richie insisted but Abby wasn't buying it.

"I am a scientist and a scientist collects evidence," she stated. She reached over, against his protestations, to lift his shirt again. He leaned his head back and resigned himself to being poked by her.

"This is amazing," she gushed as she ran her hand across his stomach.

"Women have told me that in the past," he smiled, flirting with her.

She punched him playfully on the arm, "You know what I mean. The wound is completely gone! Please tell me how that could happen?" But she continued before Richie could send anther quip her way. "Oh oh oh! I got it. You're a vampire," she began excitedly, "or maybe you're a mutant like Wolverine. Either one would be so cool. Are you hundreds of years old? How did you …"

Richie reached up and placed two fingers over Abby's mouth. It seemed to be the only way to get a word into the conversation. "I am not a Vampire. I am not a mutant and I am only 33 years old." Richie stated simply. Abby's face fell as he delivered this news but her mind continued searching for other explanations.

"But you don't look nearly that old," Abby observed.

Richie groused, "Yeah, that really pisses me off sometimes let me tell you."

Abby laughed at his hurt expression, "Come on Richie you can trust me. Spill. I can keep a secret. I won't let the government capture you and use you for weird experiments. I promise." She poked at him and pouted a little and he finally caved.

"Okay, Okay, the truth is I'm Immortal. I can't die permanently." Richie sighed. "Happy now?"

"Yes! That is so cool." Abby squealed with delight. "That's almost as good as being a Vampire."

Richie snickered at her enthusiasm. Getting to his feet, he assisted Abby to hers. Then he picked up his sword and sheathed it in his jacket before offering his arm to Abby. "Might I escort you home, Miss?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes you may," Abby said happily, taking Richie's arm. Then she changed her mind. "Wait a minute," Abby insisted. She stared at him trying to put the rest of what she'd seen in perspective "Why are you carrying a sword around? And why was he trying to kill you and who was he…"

"Abby," he stated firmly interrupting the stream of questions. "How about some breakfast first?"

She pointed a finger at him with mock sternness, "Ok, but only because we're going to need fuel to get through all the questions I have and you're not getting away until I get the whole story."

Richie snickered, "I figured as much." Abby grabbed his hand and lead him toward the nearest all night diner. It was going to be a long conversation


	11. Guarding Ducky

**Title**: Guarding Ducky  
**Prompt** Forgiveness.

**Characters**: Kate and Ducky  
**Spoilers**: The Meat Puzzle  
**Word Count**: 581  
**Disclaimer**: All things belong to their respective creators

**Summary** Kate is guilt stricken after Ducky is kidnapped. Coda for "The Meat Puzzle"

A/N: I am assuming that after his ordeal Gibbs would have insisted that Ducky spend the night in the hospital for observation…etc. I mean he did almost die.

**

* * *

**

Guarding Ducky 

Kate insisted on being the one to bring Ducky home from the hospital. She remembered the look she'd given her teammates; even Gibbs had agreed to let her come alone.

She walked into the hospital room just as Ducky was finishing his packing. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

He turned and exclaimed happily, "Caitlin. I see you've been given the mundane task of escorting me home."

"I wanted to, Ducky." She hesitated. "I needed to talk to you, alone."

"Of course my dear what is it?" Ducky eyed her with tender concern.

"I am so sorry." She choked out. "This was all my fault. What happened to you…was unforgivable on my part."

"Now, now, Caitlin you mustn't blame yourself." He admonished and walked over to clasp her hand in both of his.

She looked down unable to meet his gaze. "I was supposed to protect you. I failed."

Ducky reached out to lift her chin and force her to look him in the eye. "You did not fail." He said simply. "You were looking after Mother, too. I should hate to think that anything might have happened to her." Ducky squeezed her hand for emphasis.

"But Ducky, I…" Kate was interrupted by the arrival of the nurse with a wheel chair.

"Dr. Mallard. Are you ready to go?" the woman asked.

Ducky released Kate's hand and addressed the nurse. "I have no intention of being wheeled out of here like some invalid."

Kate placed a hand on Ducky's shoulder. "It's hospital policy. Please Ducky, let me do this for you."

Ducky sighed and with no more protests climbed into the chair. Kate grabbed his bag from the bed and placed it on his lap. She pushed Ducky down the hallway to stop in front of the elevator. Reaching up, she gave his shoulder a little squeeze. Ducky patted it gently.

"Really my dear, you have no reason to feel this way."

She huffed out a quiet "but I do." Ducky nodded his understanding and then the elevator came. She rolled him in and hit the button for the ground floor.

They finished traveling through the hospital in silence. Ducky waited until they were standing in front of her car to say any more. "I see that trying to absolve you of your feelings of responsibility will not be successful."

"No, Ducky you can't stop me from believing that you almost died because I made a terrible mistake."

"Then my dear, I forgive you."

"What?" Kate started at the simplicity of the statement

"You are certain you made a mistake and I am unable to change your mind. So instead, I want you to know that I bear you no ill will nor do I judge you harshly because I was kidnapped."

A weight seemed to lift from her and Kate smiled for the first time in two days. "Thank you, Ducky." She reached out and shared a hug with him.

Ducky pulled back and smiled. "Now, if you don't mind I think I should like to get home and check on Mother. She's probably very worried about me and heaven knows what she's been up to without me there to watch her."

Kate chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't worry. She's had her very own Italian gigolo looking after her and the dogs."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Tony was volunteered to stay with her until you returned."

"Poor Tony." Ducky laughed.

"Poor Tony?" Kate snickered. "I'm more worried about the dogs."


	12. The Truth About Zombies

**Title**: The Truth About Zombies  
**Fandom**: SPN & NCIS;  
**Characters**: Abby Sciuto and Dean Winchester  
**Summary**: Abby and Dean discuss their favorite zombie flicks

**

* * *

**

The Truth About Zombies 

"You didn't like _Shaun of the Dead_? Really?" Abby asked Dean incredulously. Her voice raised in pitch so that the bar patrons in the surrounding booths turned to look at her oddly.

Dean hunched down in his seat, ears reddening. Then he shot dirty looks at the other patrons. Until at length, they turned back to their own business.

"It's no big deal, Abby. Jeez," he said.

"Sorry, it just surprised me," Abby said. "You've liked every other movie we talked about. I know sometimes British humor can be tough to get but I seriously laughed until I almost peed my pants."

Dean took a swig of his beer before chuckling, "Those two yahoos could never face down a real zombie army."

"But it's supposed to be funny. I don't think they were going for realism." Abby laughed

"I just prefer _28 Days Later_. Lots of gore and those mothers were vicious."

"So, is that what zombies are really like." Abby prodded as she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table.

Dean shook his head as his eyes took on the far-away look of remembrance. "No, they aren't like anything in the movies."

"You mean they don't want to eat your brains." Abby giggled.

"Nope." Dean smirked. "They can still think pretty logically and they can talk but I never actually saw one eat anyone's brains. Still, being reanimated kinda unhinges them."

"Wow, they can talk. That's different." As Abby thought about this, her face scrunched up in concentration. "What do they talk about?"

Dean shrugged. "Killing mostly."

"Of course," Abby laughed. "Guess my little run-of-the-mill haunting was really mundane compared to some of the things you've encountered."

"Well, they can't all be zombies." Dean snickered.

"Yeah, zombies are cool." She nodded. Under the cover of taking a drink, she covertly studied Dean over the lip of her mug.

He returned her gaze with a lecherous grin. "What?" Dean prompted suggestively.

Ignoring his flirtation, Abby responded. "I just can't believe you didn't like _Shaun of the Dead_."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay. I didn't hate everything. I really liked their taste in bars."

* * *

A/N: The name of the bar in _Shaun of the Dead_ is "The Winchester"


End file.
